


Golden Heart

by D_Young



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Young/pseuds/D_Young
Summary: 亚瑟为保护奥姆而与他订婚。“我质疑这桩婚姻的有效性。毕竟你们亚特兰蒂斯真的有王位要继承。”蝙蝠侠今天也为正义联盟操碎了心。





	Golden Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：“性别转换”梗。有车，有一堆私设，奥姆生理上发生转变获得怀孕、生子能力明示，有一丢丢阴谋论，有一丢丢奥瓦克斯/维科提及，注意避雷！！！！

海啸过后的第七天，亚瑟·库瑞，刚刚即位的七海之王，终于出现在正义大厅。他还没忘记自己是正义联盟的成员，而他的五个同事，都急于找人对这次充满敌意的攻击负责。

“我不会交出奥姆，他在我的保护之下。”海王的态度很决绝。

“你想与正义联盟作对？我们还没追究你作为联盟成员隐瞒你兄弟的入侵计划的责任。”蝙蝠侠表情严肃，大厅里气氛一度十分沉重，“别忘了我们还有超人。”

亚瑟却微微一笑：“你们找不到他。何况，我已经和他订婚，我想这应该能给他争取到豁免权。”

蝙蝠侠不知道“订婚”和“豁免权”哪个更让他头疼，不过他还是保持着铁面无私的表情，“并非歧视同性婚姻，但我质疑这桩婚姻的有效性。毕竟你们亚特兰蒂斯有王位要继承。”

“谁说不是呢，我在成为海王之前，也不知道亚特兰蒂斯原来有那么多意想不到的奥秘。但他的确能为王室履行生育责任。”

好险。亚瑟在众人震惊的目光下离开了正义大厅。虽然与奥姆结婚是下下策，但应该是损失最小的方式了，他真的没打算和正义联盟作对。

亚瑟即刻前往地心藏海，奥姆在那里，海沟族和卡拉森会给他最严密的保护。

经过海沟国时，那些长着利爪和獠牙的野兽也暂停了他们野蛮无序的狩猎，向亚瑟致以敬意。亚瑟想起之前护送奥姆过来时他的讥讽：“远古巨兽和堕落怪物的巢穴，你把这称为保护？分明是流放。堂堂七海之王竟然会害怕一个外星人和陆行种的联盟。”但亚瑟不想和他争辩什么，等他与正义联盟达成共识，就会回来履行他们的婚约。

现在亚瑟倒是看见他的弟弟在浅滩上练武，似乎已经开始适应这里了。奥姆拥有了一把新的三叉戟，银白的利刃在柔和的光照下流溢着贝彩。

“奥姆。”亚瑟呼唤他未来的伴侣。

“我的国王。”奥姆将三叉戟收于身侧，胸膛起伏着，在轻薄的白色衬衫下若隐若现。他面朝亚瑟，将右手放在左胸前向国王颔首致意，“来陪我练习。”

“哈哈！”亚瑟爽朗地笑着走向奥姆，但越靠近，越能分辨出奥姆虽然微笑着，眼神却寒如坚冰。

亚瑟知道奥姆还无法从心底认同他们的婚姻。母亲告诉他奥姆在出发来地心藏海之前试图结束自己的生命，好在被她及时发现，拦下了。

奥姆红着眼圈问他分别了二十年的母亲：“妈妈，当初你没有选择，所以逃离了海洋。如今我已无处可去，陆地等我自投罗网，海洋让我抛弃自由。现在我只有这一条路可以走，你也不愿给我选择吗？”

“母亲都是自私的，我不能任由你做出最错误的选择！”

亚瑟举着金色的三叉戟抵挡弟弟一切狂怒般的进攻，没有还击，这令奥姆非常不满。

“不还击，就是蔑视一个战士！难道我不值得你的尊敬吗，陛下！”

两支三叉戟此刻交叉相抵，亚瑟上挑错开，划出一串火花。他撤开几步收回武器，对奥姆说：“我可以教你那个绝招，如果你愿意。”

奥姆也许有一瞬的心动，但他还是轻蔑地瞥了一眼，拒绝了：“不用了，反正我此生再也没有机会到陆地战斗。”

亚瑟察觉得到奥姆的不甘与失落，但他明白有时让人放弃一些想法的方式是不要去在意，否则反而会助长。他调整了一下表情，想让自己看起来更加严肃，然后清了清喉咙，用低沉浑厚的嗓音问：“你准备好了吗？奥姆亲王。”

“竟然如此急不可耐。”奥姆走到亚瑟前面，带领他前往母亲曾经的居所。他们从一个窄小的山洞进去，经过曲折的通道，来到一个天然的溶洞。仔细聆听还能听见水滴从石钟乳的尖端滴下，敲打着正下方的石笋。这里还有一汪连着地下暗河的湖水，奥姆布置了一些蓝色灯光，荡漾的水纹映照到石壁上，让这里宛在海中。

“我准备好了。”奥姆解开衣衫，袒露出结实的胸肌，“我会为王室履行生育的责任。”他交给亚瑟一个海螺形的瓶子，然后躺到干燥柔软的藻类铺成的床上，闭上眼睛。

奥姆清楚自己将面临什么，亚瑟也许知道，但不会感同身受。

“大陷落让亚特兰蒂斯人的身体发生改变，拥有了许多陆地人不具备的能力，甚至与一些海洋生物一样，在一定条件下可以转换性别。”维科在提议让两任国王结婚时向亚瑟讲述其可行性，面不改色地给他补性教育课，“虽然还会保持其天生的第二性征，外表上不会有太大不同，但体内的生殖系统会发生一些变化，比如男性会分化出泄殖腔，长出子宫。”

维科在讲述时偶然与奥姆四目相接，那是他唯一一次目光躲闪。亚瑟隔天才下定了决心，为了保护奥姆，他向亚特兰蒂斯的人民宣布了这个婚约，将奥姆封为亲王。

现在，他们将完成一个简单的仪式，这会促成奥姆身体的转变。

“这是什么？”亚瑟打开奥姆交给他的小瓶，嗅了嗅，里面散发着一股藻类的清香。

“我们需要一些辅助。”奥姆答道，然后有些自嘲地笑了，“也许以后就不需要它了。”

亚瑟将瓶子放在一边，脱下了周身的衣服。他已经勃起了，奥姆洁白的肌肤与强健的体魄令他渴望，尽管这种渴望让他感到羞愧。这是他名正言顺的权利，但他总觉得性或是婚姻中还需要一样更重要的东西——爱。他对奥姆有性冲动之外的感情吗？他不清楚。而奥姆应该也只是屈从权力的心不甘情不愿，就像他们的母亲接受了与奥姆父亲的婚约一样。亚瑟本以为自己是反抗王权、倡导自由的一个见证，最终却成为了王权的施行者，不管他是否出于保全兄弟性命的动机。

奥姆仍然闭着眼睛，胸膛随着平静的呼吸起伏，性器软成一团耷拉在腿间，完全把即将发生的事置于度外，直到亚瑟帮他褪下裤子、抬起他的双腿向两侧分开时才深吸了一口气。亚瑟跪在奥姆的双腿之间，将瓶子里粘稠的液体倒在手指上送去那个紧闭的小口。

奥姆瑟缩了一下，他讨厌的当然不是冰冷的触感，而是这些对他来说几乎是羞辱的动作。他感到自己被打开，冰凉的润滑液进入体内，被手指抹在肠壁上，待那些催情剂起效，便会变得火热，烧光他的理智，让他陷于情欲不可自拔。而他并非生来就要承受这些扭曲和畸变的。

“我有取悦陛下的责任，对吗？”奥姆睁开眼，蓝色的眼睛在蓝色的光线下显得深不可测，表面的冷漠下还藏着一座更大的冰山。

“不，你没有必要……我也不会逼迫你。”亚瑟突然有些伤感，仍尽力克制着自己的力量，他不想伤害到奥姆，因为他从维科那里得知奥姆是直的。他不敢想象弟弟内心如何抗拒，这种程度的配合可能已经撕碎了他所有的自尊。

奥姆把双腿抬得更高了些，他没有算计自己能否承受亚瑟的尺寸，只是冷静地说了一句“进来”。他听起来像是在发号施令，也许是国王的身份让他习惯了这样说话，“我没有你想象得脆弱。”

亚瑟听从了，将涂上润滑液的性器一寸寸挺进那个有些抗拒的小穴，那里紧得令人发疼。他俯下身，想拥抱奥姆给他安抚，却被推开了。

“就，别这样。”奥姆将头扭到一边，颤抖着呼出一口气。他被弄疼了，但他只会咬着牙承受。这和在战场上受伤没有什么不同，他安慰自己。

亚瑟直起身，也跟着叹了口气。他抽出了胀得发疼的阴茎，带出一些黏液，又就着润滑重新挤进那个肉环，没有比第一次舒服多少。他用手握住奥姆冰凉的双膝，然后开始了温柔得有些磨蹭的抽插。但奥姆太紧张了，导致亚瑟几乎无法非常顺畅地动作。他观察着奥姆的表情，知道他在忍受痛苦。他承诺过不会给奥姆降下任何刑罚，但这堪比施以酷刑。

“算了，下次吧。”亚瑟不忍再做下去，从奥姆体内撤了出来，那一瞬间他发现奥姆的眼睛里燃起了怒火。

奥姆翻身跪起，与亚瑟近在咫尺，几乎鼻尖相贴。他略带挑衅地说：“我以为你这陆地野种会更野蛮一些，别磨蹭了。”他突然双腿发软，好在及时绷紧了肌肉防止自己倒下。他瞪了一眼还没反应过来的亚瑟，然后双手捧上他的脸颊吻了上去。他毫不介意地在亚瑟口中掠夺唾液和空气，即使茂密的胡子扎得他下巴发痒。亚瑟很快也被他带进了节奏，开始热烈地回吻——奥姆轻巧的舌头仿佛贝类的软体，散发着属于海洋的独特味道，亚瑟则与他交换着从陆上带来的干燥气息。

奥姆逐渐有些呼吸不稳——以他的体质不至于接个吻就会缺氧，他意识到是催情剂起了作用。他在性爱上一向十分克制，从未有过这种感受，仿佛体内有一座海底火山在向外喷发着岩浆，抽空了他。

他感到后穴不自主地轻微抽动了一下，不知从哪儿来的一股热液涌出，顺着腿根缓缓流下。这感觉糟透了。但他没有打算停下，而是更加卖力地探索着亚瑟的口腔，甚至握住了那根粗大的性器，用手指轻柔地按摩着伞头。他在助长两人情欲的火势，好让这个“仪式”顺利地完成。

绵长的一吻终于结束，奥姆伸手将亚瑟推倒在床上。他的膝盖跨在亚瑟的身体两侧，向前探着身体仿佛一只蓄势待发的猎豹。

亚瑟被奥姆的一百八十度大转变震惊了，他伸手扶住奥姆的肩膀疑惑：“奥姆？”完全不知道自己现在究竟该怎样对待他。

“润滑液里有催情剂。”奥姆短促地吸了口气说，“所以现在，要么狠狠操我，完成这操蛋的‘性转诱导’，要么干脆别再出现在我面前，让我自生自灭吧！”奥姆瞪着双眼，他的声音在石壁间碰撞出混响，和火之环决斗前的宣言一样不容置疑，轰隆隆灌入亚瑟的耳中，敲打着他最后一根克制的神经。

亚瑟觉得头皮发麻，他既渴望奥姆热情的纠缠，又对他为这次荒唐的结合还准备了催情剂感到难过。这样突如其来的多愁善感，仿佛他已经不是自己。他看着奥姆的眼睛，心里升起一股近乎烦躁的热流。他的目光一寸寸下移，像是在剥开一件并不存在的衣服，审视这副赤裸的宛如古希腊雕像的雪白身躯。最终他将双手放到了奥姆腰上，刀刻般的人鱼线在他手下游走。他重新抬起眼睛，给了奥姆一个肯定的眼神。

奥姆撑着亚瑟的腰，对准他腿间的勃起试探性地向下坐，就着那些已不知是润滑液还是自己身体分泌的黏液，顺利地将伞头纳入。他继续沉下身体缓缓将巨大的肉茎吞没，坐到底时发出一声长叹——这陌生的被异物填满的快感被体热渲染到极致。

亚瑟将手覆盖在奥姆的手上，指节弯曲轻扣着，任由对方在他身上起伏。奥姆为了调整到最顺畅的角度而微塌着腰，这让他的胸脯向前挺出，两粒乳头在胸肌的顶端凸起。他半张着嘴，每每沉下去时就发出一声轻喘。他的确是一条离了水的鱼，要履行完自己的责任，大海才会重新接纳他。欲火绕着他的身躯烧上眼睛，苍白的脸颊和眼底的阴影衬托着红色的眼圈像是被画笔重描了一般。

亚瑟坐了起来，牵起奥姆的右手吻了一下，然后将双手揽在他的腰间，开始向上挺动。奥姆被粗硬的肉棒一次次贯穿，五脏六腑仿佛都被搅得移位，承受这一切的甬道却还甘愿地紧缠，不知羞耻地分泌着体液，随着每次进出的错位流出体外，与空气碰撞发出滑腻的水声、打湿两对鼓胀的卵袋。

他在这个宽阔厚实的怀抱里上下颠簸，心却早已飞回了童年，当一切都是一片空白，只有母亲的金色发辫与她讲述的天真童话的时候，当他被称呼为小奥米，对世界充满好奇却毫不设防的时候。

空气不像大海，不会带走他的泪水，只能等它一点点蒸发。但还可以消失在吻里。奥姆还没意识到亚瑟已经释放在他的体内，在他即将因为过高的体温和体力不支昏过去之前，亚瑟已经将他紧紧地抱在怀里，温柔地吻去海的王子流下的眼泪。

亚瑟看着怀里的人逐渐醒过神来，蓝色的眼睛被泪水洗过更加清澈，浅淡得几乎不可抓住。但刚刚与他度过一刻温存的弟弟毫不留情地再次推开了他，一言不发地匆匆跳进了地下暗河。

亚瑟毫不惊讶于奥姆的反应，他需要给彼此留足缓和与思考的空间。他听见卡拉森的叫声远远地荡过来，充满了善意的戏谑与由衷的祝福。他笑着摇摇头，整理了一下自己，穿上金黄色的盔甲，等奥姆回来便与他告别。

回到熟悉的水环境中让奥姆自在许多，水流带走他身上的燥热与疲惫。他洗净腿间的黏液，将手指探入后穴中抠挖，直到觉得自己浑身都清爽了之后才又回到溶洞。但亚瑟已经不在这里了。他换上一套干燥的新衣，赤着脚走出山洞，迎着光看见亚瑟正蹲在沙滩上，逗弄一条小盗龙。

“我的国王。”奥姆呼唤他未来的伴侣。

亚瑟站起来看向自己的弟弟，他已经将金发梳得服帖，脸上毫无方才混乱的痕迹，只剩一人之下万人之上的矜贵。

“请把维科借给我吧，他了解我，知道我现在需要什么。”奥姆请求道。

不知是不是光线的原因，奥姆看起来是在眯着眼睛微笑，亚瑟便也以笑回应。他还得赶回亚特兰蒂斯整理因易主耽搁的政务，虽然此时将维科调走不是什么好主意，但他觉得必须得把奥姆的需求放在第一位。

“照顾好自己，我在亚特兰蒂斯等你。”亚瑟说完便离开了。

性转的过程大概会持续一周，奥姆明白这将十分痛苦。他之所以要让维科来照顾他，是因为维科也是一个“性转者”，能够帮他渡过难关。

亚特兰娜女王被“处决”后不久，奥姆就知道他的父亲转变了维科。年幼时他只知道父亲因为母亲的背叛而抛弃了她。等他慢慢长大，虽然对陆地上那个杂种哥哥的恨意没有削减，但学习了历史、政治和权谋之后，他才发觉这背后似乎隐藏着更大的阴谋。

他自己虽然是亚特兰蒂斯王室与强大的贵族——马略斯家族强强联合而生育的继承人，体内流淌着亚特兰蒂斯人最高贵的血液，但他的父亲奥瓦克斯与亚特兰娜女王的结合更像是王权颠覆的前奏。奥瓦克斯处死女王之后，亚特兰蒂斯之王便成为他的头衔。也许是出于对亚特兰娜叛国的恨意，奥瓦克斯决定抛弃他的长子——拥有一半正统王室血统的奥姆。他需要一个完全忠诚于他的人为他诞下一个纯粹的“马略斯”来取代现在的世子，这个人就是他最信任的谋臣——维科。

但奥瓦克斯至死都弄错了维科效忠的对象。

“你为我戴上王冠，就为了终有一天亲手把我拉下王位。”奥姆盘腿坐在床上，喝着一杯维科为他煮的热茶，不带任何怨恨或是责备，只是平静地阐述一个事实，“我只是你豢养的一头家畜。现在你成功了，你唯一效忠的亚特兰蒂斯终于迎来了真正的王，一个举起了传说中亚特兰王的三叉戟的王，一个可以号令七海为其所用的王。”

“他最大的力量是拥有爱与仁慈。”维科为奥姆续上一杯热水，来自陆地的红茶叶在水流下翻滚，像是海中游弋的鱼群。“亚特兰蒂斯已经遭受了够多的权术倾轧。”

“上任的第一件事就是让一个他不爱也不爱他的人与他结婚。”奥姆向上瞥了一眼洞顶的钟乳石，日复一日地向下方的石笋过渡着饱含钙质的水分。它们本来分离，但经过漫长的时间，最终会上下相接，连成一体。

“他会爱你。”维科信誓旦旦。

奥姆喝了一口茶，低声问：“他爱我吗？我的父亲，他爱我吗？”

“爱，就像你母亲爱你一样。只是水中有雾，他看不清。”

奥姆最受不了维科时而看似矛盾的比喻，他不愿去揣摩了，于是把杯子放在一边，躺下了。

他的身体已经开始发生变化，即使他一次次地跳入水中清洗自己，但后穴还是会像与亚瑟做爱时一样，不断被黏稠的液体充满，不由自主地从穴口流出，一直湿到腿根。甚至有次他从混沌的睡眠中醒来时，触到了腿间已经干涸的黏液结成的薄膜，一碰就裂成小块掉落，还以为自己得了什么严重的皮肤病。

他原本的肠道已经分化成了泄殖腔，而某处会长出一个子宫。第三天，他的下腹开始隐隐作痛。到了第四天，疼痛和痉挛已经让他完全无法下地行走了。他觉得那就像是一块不断扩大的溃疡，把他的身体无情地掏空。他只能给自己灌下大量热水，以平息大自然送给海族的恶作剧。

他好容易睡着，却又会从噩梦中惊醒。他梦见自己坠入最深的海沟或是渴死在沙漠。他不时在手机上编写一些不会发送出去的信息，其中不乏对母亲倾诉他的痛苦：我每时每刻都在痛，妈妈，痛于被利刃刺穿喉咙的一瞬。

他已经不去在意臀缝中滴下的黏液了，维科会定时为他清理、擦拭和更换身下被沾湿的海藻。经过烘干的藻类散发着一股令他安心的气味，他闻到阳光、海水和火山，为海洋制造和传递生命的那些。

第六天，腹中时时的剧痛豁然减轻了许多，维科陪着他去沙滩上坐了一会儿。晚上躺在床上时，他曲起双腿，忍不住去摸他身下发生剧变的部位，就像是忍不住用舌头去舔一颗作痛的牙齿。他意料之中地发现那个穴口还是保持着微张的状态，轻易就能将手指滑进去。他对亚瑟说的那句“也许以后就不需要它了”就会变成真的。

柔软而能够分泌润滑液的穴道比原本的紧窄干涩更适合接纳一根阴茎，最重要的是拥有了能够孕育亚特兰蒂斯下一代继承人的子宫。

第七天早上醒来时，奥姆觉得身上的所有不适都悄然消失了，说明他的身体已经完全适应了新生的器官，就连腿间也已经没有了黏湿的痕迹。他站在湖边端详倒影中的裸体，原本分明的肌肉线条变得模糊，胸肌的下缘更加圆润了，腹肌也像是融化在了一起，只剩下隐约的边界。彻底而完美的转变。他的眼神再度变得坚毅而骄傲，奥姆亲王将在今天回到亚特兰蒂斯。

而海王亚瑟正在亚特兰蒂斯的王宫准备他们的婚礼，并将正式为亲王加冕。这是一个七海同庆的时刻。

美丽的亚特兰娜女王头戴银色王冠、身着曳地礼服挽着她次子的手肘步入王宫辉煌的正殿。奥姆亲王挺拔的身姿同时进入前来祝贺的贵族、臣子、名士们的视野。他的金发梳得一丝不苟，在脑后挽成一个线条流畅的髻，同他在位时的习惯一样，只是头上少了一顶金色的王冠——现在戴在大殿尽头王座上的那人头上。他身穿珠白嵌银的贴身鳞衣，肩披银白条纹的披风，在他身后飘逸时泛着贝母的七彩。这是为专门为他赶制的婚服，洁净而耀眼的白色，象征极地不融的冰山，坚固、永久。

他与母亲一步一步走过通往王座的长桥。

“我不知道我是否会爱他。”奥姆直视着前方的王座，问他的母亲。

“但他会爱你，甚至胜过七海。”母亲用空着的那只手抚摸了一下她挽着的那只手臂。

“为什么？”

“因为你值得他的爱。你们都拥有一颗坚硬的心，就像金子一样。”

奥姆冷漠的面具似乎被打碎了一角，开始沿着裂缝崩坏。

亚瑟的金色王冠、金色鳞甲与金色披风在白色的宫殿中凸显出他的王者气质。他看着他的母亲与弟弟向他走近，未等他们走上最后的台阶便下去迎接。他站到母亲的那一侧，将手揽在他所爱的两个人背后，带他们来到王座之前，践行他与奥姆的婚约。

维科也身着礼服站在他们身边，手捧的大扇贝中收藏着两枚婚戒和一顶王冠。

“请陛下与奥姆大人交换戒指。”维科提醒亚瑟。

亚瑟摇了摇头，拿起了那顶镶嵌着珍珠与珊瑚的银色王冠，面向他的臣民们宣布：“奥姆首先是亚特兰蒂斯王室骄傲的子嗣，亚特兰娜女王与奥瓦克斯先王的儿子。我在此，正式将我同母的弟弟，封为奥姆亲王。”

亚瑟为奥姆戴上了王冠，厅中的宾客们爆发出热烈的欢呼。亚瑟明白，此举能够让母亲放心她次子的地位——奥姆并非依托与国王的婚姻才得以成为一人之下万人之上的亲王，而是因为他生而就有这种权利。另外，奥姆在位时不乏忠实的追随者，马略斯家族的势力也依旧强大，只有给他尊贵的血统以最充分的承认，才能使那些人继续为王室效忠。

然后他从母亲手中接过奥瓦克斯王曾经的婚戒，戴在了奥姆左手无名指上。而他则取了母亲婚戒上的宝石，重新打造了一只适合自己的戒指。

维科在他们交换了戒指之后宣告：“亚瑟王与奥姆亲王已正式缔结婚姻，祝福他们永结同心！”

亚瑟与奥姆十指相扣，在众人的见证下用一个礼貌的浅吻结束了这个仪式。

他们互相注视着对方，想要看出分别的七天以来是否发生了什么变化。也许变了，也许照旧，但时间总会推搡着他们，不断前进。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自Patrick Wilson的一个采访，可能我脑瘸，一开始记成他说奥姆有颗golden heart，后来再看发现说的其实是hardend heart（也可能是我记混了）。不过因为写的过程中与这个标题感情深厚就不改了，所以最后用妈妈的一句话来呼应了~
> 
> 关于阴谋论：文中没有明说的是，奥瓦克斯是维科和奥姆联手弄下台的，但奥姆只是维科的一步棋，他的最终目的是让亚瑟这个“one true king”上台，维科才是王位之争背后的boss（bushi
> 
> 关于婚姻：亚瑟与奥姆结婚还有一个目的是利用奥姆的势力，兜兜转转还是政治婚姻……
> 
> Lofter@脆脆克里斯皮


End file.
